Retail stores typically present products to patrons on or in displays to improve shopping experiences. Product displays include electronic kiosks, display spinners, and display cases. A single retail store may include each type of display in a different region of the store and may use a given type of display for particular products.
Consumer electronics are popular items in many retail stores. Therefore, retail stores may allocate designated sections for patrons to browse consumer electronics such as stereos, global positioning systems, and digital cameras. In order to display the electronics in a visible and aesthetic fashion, the retail stores may place the electronics in displays.
Display cases may be used to house high value consumer electronics that may be targets for shoplifters. For example, expensive digital cameras may be displayed in a locked transparent display case. Gaming consoles may be placed in elevated display shelves.
Electronic kiosks are often used to display products that are new and amusing to patrons. For example, component electronics such as Blu-Ray players and DVD players may be displayed in a kiosk located near an entertainment section of a retail store. The electronic kiosks may include controls such as game controllers, keyboards, and/or touchscreens to allow consumers to interact with displayed products.
Component electronics and monitors are sometimes placed on shelving units with tethers tying individual electronic to the shelving units. The shelving units are typically horizontal and extend laterally along an exterior wall of a retail environment. Several such shelves can be contained within the same display unit at a vertical spacing sufficient to accommodate, for example, television monitors. Security tethers can extend from the back of the television monitors to an alarm unit or may be fixed to the shelving units themselves to substantially prevent removal the monitor without an appropriate key or specialized tool needed to detach the security tether.